capitulo 2 Judhit y Cade
by Nyoka
Summary: 2 chicos desconocidos se acercan al trio...¿quienes seran? ¿porque se siente asi Harry?


N/A bueno, tardare en hacer en tercero, por lo que disfuten este--- cuidencen......me voy de viaje Nyoka 2....... Judith y Cade  
  
Esa noche Harry no pudo pegar un ojo, se movió tanto en el colchón perfumado que la señora Weasley había ubicada perfectamente entre la pared y la cama de Ron, que lo despertó a este. Era muy temprano de mañana, por lo que aprovecharon y se levantaron, mientras Ron estaba en el baño Harry doblo las sabanas y corrió el colchón debajo de la cama, en la esquina de la habitación apareció una luz tenue pero que llamó la atención de Harry. Se acercó y la observo detalladamente, en su vuelo frenético a través de la ventana abierta, el fénix había perdido una de sus hermosas plumas plateadas. -Ron!!!! Ven aquí, mira!!!- grito Harry, procurando que no se demasiado alto como para llamar la atención de los demás, tomando la pluma delicadamente. Ron apareció en la puerta del baño secándose la cara con una toalla blanca con delicadas flores rosas. Se quedo paralizado, con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados... -WUAUUUU!!!! Guárdala Harry, guárdala!!!!. -Si, si, si....asintió Harry guardándola cuidadosamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Bajaron a desayunar y sorprendentemente estaban todos ahí en la cocina -Hoy iremos a comprar las cosas del colegio- dijo Hermione asentida por los demás - partiremos después de desayunar!!!  
  
Cuándo se sentaron la señora Weasley le sirvió unos rebosantes platos con unos riquísimos panques, - ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Pregunto viendo la cara de cómplice con que de miraban Harry y Ron....-Nada, de nada!!!! Replico rápidamente Ron.  
  
Después de terminar de desayunar fueron al callejón Diagon, entraron por la parte muggle, a través de el Caldero Chorreante. Fueron a la pared de ladrillos y empujaron el ladrillo correcto para que se abriera mágicamente la puerta que les daba la bienvenida al callejón. Se dividieron, por una parte salieron los padres de Ron y Ginny, por el otro los mellizos y por ultimo, para otro, Hermione, Ron y Harry. Compraron todas las cosas, pero dejaron para lo ultimo los libros, antes irían a tomar unos helados. Hermione pidió calabaza y arco iris, Ron, rosa mosqueta y guinda y Harry, granizado y tramontana. Disfrutaron de sus helados mirando la vidriera de quiddith que exhibía el espectacular nuevo modelo de escoba voladora "meritxeil", un derivado de la saeta de fuego. -no creo que lo puedas comprar Potter, así que disfrútala detrás de la vidriera, donde no la podrás tocar nunca!!-dijo una voz conocida que arrastraba las palabras. Los tres se dieron vuelta rápidamente, era Malfoy acompañado por Crabbe y Goyle, que se reían. Harry largo un bufido y se dirigió hacia la librería, no tenia ganas de arruinarse el día.  
  
Juntaron los libros en un canasto y los pagaron. Harry salió primero, mientras como siempre, Ron y Hermione discutían sobre un libro que esta había comprado de más y que según Ron no servia de nada, cuando Harry chocó contra una chica de su edad, provocando que los libros de este se cayeran, la chica se agacho para ayudarlo -lo siento mucho, estaba despistada- dijo con una voz que realmente lo tranquilizo, - no, no importa, también fue culpa mía- dijo levantando la vista para mirarla a la cara, sus ojos se cruzaron, eran de un color celeste, más bien con una mezcla de verde que reflejaban alegría, paz, confianza. Ella no dirigió esos ojos penetrantes a su cicatriz, mas bien la esquivo. Se levanto y le tendió la mano a Harry para ayudarlo a levantarse. Tenia una sonrisa picarona en el rostro. -Hola! Dijo Hermione media confundida mirando a la chica, aparte de sus ojos llamativos, tenia un pelo de color castaño claro y era de la estatura de Harry. -JUDITH!!! HEY...JUDITH!!!- un chico mas grande que ella, se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro. Ella lo miró levantando la cabeza y le sonrió. Era una cabeza mas alta que ella. El le delvovio la sonrisa y miro a los tres chicos - Haces amigos demasiado rápido Judith.. Parecía como que el chico los examinaba de arriba a bajo, pero nunca fijo la vista en la cicatriz. Harry noto que al igual que la chica el tenía unos ojos llamativos, los de el eran de un celeste con toques violetas. Harry decidió presentarse, extendió la mano - soy Harry Potter, ella es Hermione Granger y el Ron Weasley- señalando a cada uno de sus amigos. - Judith le sonrió nuevamente y apretó la mano de Harry - Yo soy Judith Arantzazu, y el es Kincade Uriel- Kincade los miro despreocupadamente como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que Harry fuese Harry, lo que sorprendió a los amigos. - Hola! Un gusto conocerlos, no creí que hubiera gente amable en este callejón, después de cruzarme con ese Draco!!!- dijo mirando a Judith y luego al cielo - Draco? Draco Malfoy? Pregunto Ron. - Ese mismo, el presumido Draco. Dijo Judith como si lo conociera de todo la vida. Cade miró los libros que llevaban en la mano y sorprendiendo a todos pregunto - Hodwards. No?. Harry lo miro y afirmó- quinto año! Agrego Ron y Hermione. Judith y Cade se miraron y sonrieron, - me lo imagine cuando los vi. Dijo Cade. -CADE, JUDITH!!! Vengan, los estuvimos buscando por todo el callejón, es hora de partir.....!!!! grito un hombre se aspecto severo. -Bueno, creo que nos vamos.....- dijo desanimado Cade. Le dio la mano a Harry, el cual al mínimo contacto con este, sintió que la pluma del fénix que tenía en el bolsillo era dominada por un calor agradable, Cade lo morí fijamente- Nos veremos pronto Harry Potter- le susurro- adiós Hermione, adiós Ron....giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el hombre. Judith les sonrió, se encogió de hombros, y suspiro - Bueno, espero verlos pronto, me gusto mucho su compañía. Hasta luego- dijo mientras trotaba hacia los dos hombres que ya habían emprendido la caminata hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirándolos hasta que desaparecieron. En ese momento fue cuando Harry reacciono y llevo su mano al bolsillo donde se encontraba la pluma, esta seguía allí, se mantenía cálida. -La pluma..., Ron y Hermione lo miraron extrañados, ... la pluma, la sentí, como tomaba calor y se agitaba en el bolsillo cuando Cade me dio la mano....- los miro de reojos, sabia que sus amigos se miraban extrañado. Como Hermione no entendía nada sobre la pluma, Ron le explico como la habían encontrado. -Bueno, vamos nos....dijo Ron dando un aplauso sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos. - Tenían algo que me llamaba la atención... dijo pensativa Hermione- ella no tanto, pero el....me sentí como cuando entre a la habitación tuya, Ron, cuando estaba el fénix..... Miro a los dos chicos. Ron afirmo, Harry seguía en sus pensamientos. Cómo era posible que con solo ser tocado por alguien la pluma de agitara y el se sintiera tan ...tan....realmente no se como me sentí, pensó, es algo inexplicable, era como que el fénix se hubiera vuelto a posar sobre mis hombros. En ese momento aparecieron los mellizos - Holasssss!!!!! Ya compraron todo? Pregunto dando un salto Fred. - SI!!! Comemos algo? Aconsejó Ron. Todos afirmaron y entraron al Caldero Chorreante, donde los padres de Ron y Ginny estaban sentados en una mesa. -Por fin llegaron, sonrió el señor Weasley- les cuento que nos quedaremos a dormir aquí, ya alquile unas habitaciones, para que mañana puedan tomar el Expreso. Coman algo y luego suban lo que compraron. Todos se alegraron, se sentaron charlaron y comieron.  
  
Cuando terminaron Hermione, Harry y Ron, se alejaron a una mesa y se pusieron a jugar al ajedrez mágico y a charlar sobre los extraños chicos. -No se, era algo extraño también el modo de aparecerse!. Suspiro Ron moviendo una pieza. -Era como que ya tenían planeado hablar con nosotros, no se. Comentó Hermione levantando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. -Harry tu que piensas? Hermione miró a Harry, este estaba pensativo. -No se, realmente no se, eran extraños, lo se, pero me sentí bien, aparte, no se fijaron en la cicatriz, por lo que me dejo muy extrañado, no saltaron de asombro cuando dije mi nombre- dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza y despeinándose mas de lo que estaba. -Si eso también me asombro, pero además el hombre que los llamo se me hace totalmente familiar, creo que lo vi en el Profeta. Agrego Ron, antes que la señora Weasley apareciera, - Chicos es hora de subir y acostarse, ya es muy tarde.  
  
Los tres subieron sin discutir, estaban cansados, mañana se irían a Hodgwards para un nuevo año escolar.  
  
##CONTINUARÁ## 


End file.
